A viking e o saxão
by klapaucius
Summary: Bella é uma viking que é desejada por muitos homens, mas quer se casar por amor e ter um amor parecido com o de seus pais, Edward é um saxão que odeia os vikings, pois perdeu seus ente queridos pra estes... mas sera que não vai haver um romance?
1. Chapter 1

Mike Newton caiu ao solo e se arrastou para chegar perto do rio, onde estava a jovem de

cabelos loiros.

Bella Swan olhou para trás, como se o tivesse ouvido, e depois amarrou as rédeas de

seu cavalo de grande porte. Avançou diretamente até a beira do rio. A sua esquerda o fiorde

Horten levava águas velozes por seu leito. Mas aqui uma massa de penhascos enfrentava as

correntes, e a água se deslocava suave e serena, como num lago quieto. Mike sabia por experiência

que a água estava também deliciosamente morna, e que era tão tentadora que a jovem não poderia

ignorá-la. Bella tinha chegado a este lugar depois de que ele a viu sair da casa de seu tio Billy e

cavalgara para o fiorde.

Quando ambos eram mais jovens, bem mais jovens, costumavam nadar ali com os irmãos e

os primos da moça. Bella tinha uma família numerosa: três irmãos, um tio e dúzias de primos

longínquos por via paterna. Todos eles acreditavam que essa jovem era o sol e a lua reunidos. Mike

tinha pensado o mesmo, até uns tempos atrás. Tinha reunido coragem e pedido a Bella que se

casasse com ele, como tinham feito muitos outros antes. Ela o tinha recusado, amavelmente, como

ele reconhecia de má vontade, mas de todo modo à decepção foi quase terrível. Ele tinha visto

como Bella crescia, e a menina alta e desajeitada se convertia numa mulher majestosa e

deslumbrante, e nada tinha que ele desejasse mais do que poder afirmar que Bella Swan lhe

pertencia.

Mike conteve a respiração quando ela começou a tirar a túnica de linho. Tinha abrigado à

esperança de que fizesse precisamente isso. Era a razão pela qual a tinha seguido, pensando que

talvez o fizesse, abrigando esperanças, e Odín lhe ajudava! Era o que estava fazendo.

A visão foi mais do que ele podia suportar; as pernas longas e bem formadas...a suavecurva dos quadris...as costas delgadas e retas coberta unicamente por uma grossa trança.

Não tinha passado duas semanas, ele tinha agarrado essa grossa trança, e tinha obrigado os

lábios dessa jovem a unir-se com os seus num beijo que lhe tinha acendido o sangue quase até a

loucura. Ela o tinha esbofeteado energicamente, descarregando-lhe um golpe que na realidade lhe

obrigou a se equilibrar, pois Bella não era uma moça miúda e de músculos débeis; na verdade,

eram sós cinco centímetros mais baixa que ele, e Mike media um metro e oitenta. Mas isso não o

amedrontou. Nesse momento, nessa ocasião, tinha sentido que realmente podia enlouquecer se

não a conseguisse.

Felizmente Jasper tinha se intrometido, o irmão mais velho de Bella mas, por desgraça, fez

precisamente quando Mike a tinha preso de novo e tratava de jogá-la ao solo. Ele e Jasper tinham

ficado feridos depois do encontro, e Mike tinha perdido assim um bom amigo, não porque

lutaram, pois os noruegueses sempre estavam dispostos a lutar pela razão que fosse, mas pelo que

ele tinha tentado fazer a Bella. E Mike não podia negar que a teria tomado, ali mesmo, sobre o

chão do estábulo do pai. Se tivesse conseguido, teria morrido. E não teria tido que lutar contra os

irmãos ou os primos, mas contra o pai, Charlie, que teria destruído Mike com suas próprias mãos.

Bella estava coberta agora pela água, mas o fato de que Mike já não pudesse ver todo seu

corpo não acalmou o fogo que lhe percorria as veias. Não tinha previsto que para ele seria uma

tortura vê-la enquanto nadava. Só tinha pensado que estaria só, longe de sua família, e que talvez

essa fosse a única possibilidade em que voltaria a vê-la só.

Corriam rumores no sentido de que logo se comprometeria com Erik, o filho maior de

Perrin, que era o melhor amigo do pai de Bella. Porém, outras vezes já tinham corrido rumores;

para dizer a verdade, muitíssimas vezes, pois Bella já tinha vivido dezenove invernos, e durante

os últimos quatro anos, quase todos os homens aptos que viviam ao redor do fiorde a tinham

pedido para esposa.

Agora ela boiava de costas, e podia ver as pontas dos dedos de seus pés, a superfície rosada

de suas coxas, os seios erguidos (que Loki a levasse, na verdade estava pedindo que a

possuíssem!). Mike não pôde suportar mais tempo. Na urgência, praticamente arrancou as roupas

do corpo. Bella ouviu o golpe na água e olhou na direção em que, segundo supunha, tinha

sucedido algo; mas não viu nada. Com movimentos rápidos descreveu um círculo completo, mas

o lago de águas mornas estava vazio, salvo ela mesma, e as únicas ondulações na água eram as

que ela provocava. De todo modo, começou a nadar para a beirada onde tinha deixado sua túnica,

bem como a única arma que levava consigo, a adaga de empunhadura cravejada, utilizada mais

como enfeite que como proteção.

Tinha sido uma tonta por vir sozinha, em lugar de esperar que a acompanhasse um de seus

irmãos. Mas eles estavam atarefados preparando a grande nave viking do pai, a mesma na qual

Jasper partiria para o leste na semana seguinte; e o dia era deliciosamente morno depois de uma

primavera fresca e um inverno excepcionalmente frio. Ela não tinha podido resistir à tentação.

Tinha-lhe parecido fascinante fazer o que nunca tinha feito antes, e efetivamente lhe encantava a

aventura. Mas todas suas aventuras anteriores tinham sido compartilhadas por outros. E talvez

não tivesse sido muito sensato de sua parte despir-se por completo, ainda que no momento que o

fez lhe tinha parecido uma atitude deliciosamente perversa e temerária. Bella era audaz. Se

lamentava sua própria audácia era sempre como agora, depois de ter-se arriscado.

No momento em que os pés de Bella tocaram o fundo do lago, Mike se elevou frente a ela,

alto e ameaçador. Bella gemeu intimamente quando viu que era Mike e não outro, pois ele já

tinha tentado uma vez impor-lhe sua vontade. A expressão de sua cara era a mesma que tinha

visto duas semanas atrás. Era um homem bronzeado de vinte e um anos, a mesma idade que Jasper,

o irmão maior de Bella. Na realidade, tinham sido grandes amigos. Ela tinha acreditado que Mike era também seu amigo, até o dia em que a atacou no estábulo. Ele já não era o menino com

quem Bella tinha crescido, cavalgado, caçado, e nadado nesse mesmo lago. Se o via tão belo

como sempre, com seus cabelos dourado escuro e os olhos castanhos. Mas não era o mesmo Mike a

quem ela conhecia, e a jovem temia que o que tinha sucedido no estábulo o outro dia, repetisse-se

no lago.

— Bella, não deveria vir aqui.

A voz de Mike era grave, quase áspera. Os olhos de Mike se viram atraídos pelas gotas de

água que brilhavam como diamantes sobre as pestanas da moça. Outras gotas corriam sobre as

altas maçãs e o nariz pequeno e reto. A língua de Bella emergiu para lamber a umidade dos

lábios cheios, e ele emitiu um gemido. Bella o ouviu e seus olhos se arregalaram, não alarmados,

mas sim coléricos. Esses olhos, tão parecidos com os do pai, um mar de castanho de chocolate derretido, com muita luz do sol, de maneira que cobraram um tom claro, como de água luminosa.

Agora mesmo os via turquesa, turbulentos, como as ondas espumosas de um mar agitado.

— Mike, deixe-me passar.

— Creio que não.

— Pense bem.

Ela não subiu o tom de sua voz; não precisava. Sua fúria era evidente em cada traço de seu

rosto. Mas Mike estava submetido a um monstro que o dominava, o monstro da sensualidade.

Haviam sumido seus pensamentos anteriores a respeito da sorte que tinha tido em não tê-la

possuído antes...

— Ah, Bella — levantou ambas as mãos para segurar-lhe os ombros nus, e a sustentou

com firmeza quando ela tentou afastar-se.

— Sabe o que me provoca? Tem idéia de que um homem pode perder a cabeça quando

deseja uma mulher tão formosa como você?

Nos olhos da moça havia uma luz perigosa.

— Na verdade, perdeste a cabeça se acredita que...

Ele a beijou brutalmente para silenciá-la. As mãos que lhe prendiam os ombros a puxaram

mais, e oprimiram os seios juvenis e redondos contra o peito do homem. Bella se sentiu

sufocada. A boca de Mike a oprimia dolorosamente e ela detestava isso, detestava o contato de seu

corpo tão próximo. O fato de que tivessem estatura tão parecida determinava que sua virilidade

tocasse diretamente o portal que procurava, e isso era o que ela detestava mais, porque não era tão

ignorante das relações entre um homem e uma mulher, e do que sucedia quando faziam amor.

Sua mãe, Rénne, tinha-lhe explicado muito tempo atrás todos os aspectos do amor; mas não

podia dar-se a esse homem para isto, sobretudo quando ela sentia unicamente repugnância.

Amaldiçoou o vigor do moço enquanto se debatia para afastá-lo. Admirava a força e a

coragem num homem, mas não quando os utilizavam contra ela. Para Mike não seria difícil

encontrar a entrada e arrebatar-lhe sua inocência. Se o fizesse, ela o mataria, pois isso era algo que

ele não tinha direito de tomar. A ela lhe correspondia dá-lo, e o faria de boa vontade quando

encontrasse o homem a quem quisesse entregar-se. Mas nunca seria assim, e Mike Newton

nunca seria esse homem. Segurou entre os dentes o lábio inferior de Mike e mordeu com força, e ao

mesmo tempo afundou as unhas no peito do jovem. Acentuou a pressão sobre o lábio até que ele

retirou as mãos; depois, obrigou-lhe a deslocar-se para o lado, até que os dois trocaram lugares.

Ele poderia tê-la golpeado e desse modo ela o teria soltado mas porem, Bella lhe tinha

rasgado completamente o lábio, e era indubitável que ele o soubesse. No entanto, ela decidiu não

correr riscos e manteve apertados os dentes até que num gesto inesperado para ela apoiou os pés

sobre o ventre de Mike. Bella soltou o lábio de Mike no mesmo momento em que utilizou como

ponto de apoio o estômago do jovem, e cobrando impulso se lançou para a orla, e empurrou Mike

para as águas mais profundas. Quando ele caiu, Bella dispôs de tempo suficiente para sair da

água e agarrar fortemente a adaga até que ele chegasse. Mas Mike não tentou nada. Uma olhada

para a arma que ela sustentava o fez deter-se.

— Tem tantas armadilhas como a filha de Loki! — explodiu Mike enquanto limpava a

sangue dos lábios, e os olhos castanhos a olhavam com fúria.

— Mike, não me compare com os seus deuses. Minha mãe me educou como cristã.

— Não me importa em que Deus crê — replicou Mike — Bella, deixa a faca.

Ela mexeu a cabeça. Se parecia serena, era porque tinha uma arma na mão. E por Odín, era

um espetáculo grandioso, de pé ali, completamente nua, seu corpo reluzente da água, os seios

como que desafiando em sua plenitude, o ventre suave e liso sobre a mata de belo dourado entre

as pernas. E o desafiava, desafiava-o em realizar o mais ínfimo movimento para aproximar-se;

sustentava a faca como se soubesse como tinha que manejá-la.

— Creio que a sua mãe a ensinou mais do que amar ao seu Deus. — na voz de Mike tinha

ironia. — o seu pai e os seus irmãos jamais a teriam ensinado a manejar este brinquedo, nem

aceitado que aprendesse, porque isso implicaria menosprezar a proteção que eles lhe dispensam.

A dama Rénne ensinou as suas armadilhas celtas, não é verdade? Depois de todos estes anos

deve ter aprendido que sua habilidade celta não pode comparar-se com as de um viking. Bella,

que mais te ensinou?

— Conheço o modo de usar todas as armas, salvo o machado, pois é um instrumento muito

torpe que não exige habilidade — contestou ela com orgulho.

— Torpe só porque carece da força necessária para manejá-lo — replicou ele com gesto

bruto — e o que diria seu pai se o soubesse? Estou seguro de que você e sua mãe seriam castigadas

com o chicote.

— Será você que o dirá? — desafiou-o Bella.

Ele a olhou hostil. Porem, não diria nada ao pai, se o fizesse teria que explicar como tinha

chegado a sabê-lo. O sorriso nos lábios da moça lhe indicou que ela sabia o que o detinha. E a

recordação de Charlie Swan, que era mais alto quinze centímetros que ele e possuía um corpo

excelente, inclusive num homem de quarenta e seis anos, esfriou parte do ardor de Mike, mas não

todo. Seus olhos azuis exploraram os de Bella.

— Bella, que defeitos vê em mim? Por que não me quer?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, pois tinha sido formulada com acento de confusão, baixinho.

Estava tão nu quanto ela, ereto na totalidade de seu orgulho masculino, e ela passeou vacilante os

olhos sobre o corpo alongado. Não lhe inquietou o que conseguiu ver, pois tinha observado

homens adultos nus o dia em que sua melhor amiga, Jéssica, tinha deslizado na casa de banhos do

tio, e se escondido por trás do barril de água para observar vários de seus primos enquanto se

banhavam. Mas isso tinha sido há mais de dez anos atrás, e tinha outra diferença entre aquela ocasião e esta: nunca tinha visto o instrumento de prazer de um homem tão orgulhoso e ereto

como o estava agora o de Mike.

Bella contestou a verdade, pelo menos até onde ela tinha consciência do assunto.

— Mike, não se trata dos seus defeitos. Tem um corpo excelente e é agradável olhá-lo. Seu

pai é dono de terras férteis e você é o herdeiro. Para uma mulher seria grato ter-lo por esposo.

Não mencionou que Jéssica estava disposta a fazer um pacto com os deuses para ter Mike, e

que por essa razão Bella não estava disposta a tê-lo em conta. Jéssica estava apaixonada por esse

homem nos últimos cinco anos, mas ele não sabia. E Bella tinha jurado que nunca diria a

ninguém o segredo de sua amiga, e sobretudo que não o revelaria a Mike.

— Mike Newton, simplesmente não é para mim. — concluiu com acento firme.

— Por quê ?

— Você não consegue fazer com que meu coração se acelere.

Ele a olhou incrédulo e perguntou:

— O que tem isso a ver com o casamento?

— Tudo, — disse-se ela. E a Mike: — sinto muito, Mike. Não o quero para marido. Já lhe

disse.

— É verdade que se casará com Eric? — Bella podia mentir e utilizar essa desculpa

para sair do aperto, mas não lhe agradava enganar só para facilitar as coisas.

— Eric é como um irmão para mim. Tive-o em conta, porque meus pais querem que o

despose, mas também o recusarei — e ele se sentirá super feliz, pensou a jovem, pois me vê

também como uma irmã, e se sente tão incomodado como eu ante a idéia da união.

— Bella, terás que escolher alguém. Todos os homens que vivem ao redor do fiorde

pediram sua mão em diferentes ocasiões. Deveria ter casado há muito tempo.

Não era um tema agradável para Bella, pois conhecia sua situação melhor do que

ninguém, e não desejava contrair matrimonio com nenhum dos homens que viviam nas orlas do

rio. Ansiava por um amor como o de seus pais, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que se arrumar com menos do que isso. Tinha postergado o assunto por vários anos, e recusado todos seus

pretendentes.

Seus pais tinham permitido isso porque a amavam. Mas não podia continuar

indefinidamente na mesma situação. Encolerizou-se com Mike, porque lhe recordava sua difícil

situação, a que tinha mantido sempre presente em seu espírito durante o último ano.

— Mike, quem eu escolho não é assunto que lhe interesse, porque não será você. Ocupe-se

de encontrar uma outra, e por favor, não volte a molestar-me.

— Bella, poderia tomá-la e obrigá-la a aceitar o casamento — lhe advertiu baixinho —.

Como recusou tantos oferecimentos, seu pai bem que poderia aceitar-me depois que eu arruíne

suas possibilidades com outro. Assim se fez em situações anteriores.

Era uma possibilidade. Porém, antes de mais nada, seu pai o castigaria quase até matá-lo.

Mas se depois Mike ainda vivesse, era provável que ela tivesse que o aceitar. Teria que considerar

o fato de que ela já não seria donzela.

Bella o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Se meu pai não o matasse, o faria eu. Não seja tonto, Mike. Jamais perdoaria uma

armadilha tão suja.

— Mas seria minha.

— Estou dizendo que o mataria!

— Creio que não — disse ele com tanta confiança que ela se inquietou — creio que o risco

valeria a pena.

Os olhos de Mike se fixaram nos seios da moça ao dizer isso. Bella endureceu o corpo.

Nunca tivesse falado com ele. Teria sido melhor que montasse em Torden e se afastasse a galope

com o corcel, em lugar de agarrar a adaga para enfrentá-lo.

— Então, tente agora, malditos sejam os seus olhos, e eu o matarei no ato! — explodiu.

Mike olhou de novo para a arma e viu que ela a movia de tal modo que sem dúvida lhe

encontraria o corpo antes que ele pudesse afastar-se. Se pelo menos ela não fosse tão alta como ele,

e não tivesse a força conforme a sua estatura... Sua própria cólera se avivou, mas desta vez se

concentrava na mãe da moça, que tinha cometido à loucura de ensinar a sua filha as artes de

guerreiro. Ele rosnou:

— Bella, não terá sempre esse brinquedo na mão — ela elevou ainda mais o queixo.

— É um tolo em advertir-me. Agora me ocuparei de que nunca me surpreenda sozinha. Ele se limitou a replicar:

— Em tal caso, fecha bem a sua porta quando for dormir, porque muito cedo arrumarei um

modo de possuir-la.

Bella não se dignou responder tal ameaça e se inclinou para recolher as roupas que tinha

aos seus pés e jogá-las aos ombros. Sem afastar seus olhos de Mike, estendeu a mão para atrás

procurando as rédeas de torden e retrocedeu com o cavalo. Quando estava a vários metros de

distância, agarrou as crinas de torden, e montou; sem perder um instante, fincou os calcanhares

nos flancos do animal. Ouviu as irritadas maldições de Mike, mas não prestou atenção; só lhe

interessava vestir suas roupas sem diminuir a velocidade de marcha de seu cavalo, antes de

chegar ao povoado de Haardrad, onde alguém poderia vê-la. Nunca poderia explicar a situação, e

se dissesse a verdade imporiam restrições severas a sua liberdade, e Mike Newton se veria em

graves dificuldades.

Se não fosse por essas restrições teria confessado o sucedido, mas apreciava demasiado sua

liberdade. Tal como estavam as coisas, o pai já se preocupava bastante por ela. Não sucedia o

mesmo com a mãe, pois Rénne a tinha ensinado a proteger-se bem durante os verões em que o

pai navegava para vender mercadorias, e levava com ele os irmãos da jovem.

Rénne tinha ensinado em segredo a Bella tudo o que ela tinha aprendido de seu próprio

pai: a habilidade e a astúcia necessária para manejar uma arma contra um inimigo mais poderoso;

a astúcia porque como Bella era quinze centímetros mais alta que sua mãe, e sua força era maior

que a da maioria das mulheres, de qualquer modo carecia do valor de um homem. Bella estava

orgulhosa de sua capacidade para proteger-se mas esta era a primeira vez que tinha precisado pôr

em prova sua habilidade, pois não podia usar armas às claras contra um homem, caso contrário seu pai se irritaria se soubesse o que sua mãe tinha ensinado. De todo modo não desejava usar

armas, pois se sentia orgulhosa de sua feminilidade.

A família amava, cuidava e protegia Bella. Além do irmão Jasper, dois anos mais velho

que ela, havia Quil, que já tinha completado dezesseis, e Seth de quatorze, ambos eram quase

tão altos como o formidável pai de todos. Também tinha um primo chamado Embry, alguns meses

mais velho do que Jasper, e muitos primos em segundos e terceiro grau por via paterna. Todos

eram homens que lutariam até a morte se lhe infringia o mais mínimo insulto. Não, estava bem

protegida e não precisava demonstrar sua coragem, a diferença do que tinha sucedido a sua mãe

quando tinha a idade de Bella.

Se pudesse navegar com Selig e seus amigos na semana seguinte aos centros comerciais do

leste, não precisaria preocupar-se novamente com Mike, pelo menos até o regresso, para fins do

verão. E a essa altura das coisas era muito provável que ele tivesse encontrado outra mulher, e não

desejasse molestá-la outra vez. Por azar, já tinha pedido para participar nessa viagem comercial, e

tinham negado. Já era uma mulher feita e direita e não podia viajar com tantos jovens, ainda que

fosse numa das embarcações de seu pai, num barco que estava ao comando de Jasper. Se Charlie

não ia, também ela não viajaria; e, assim estavam as coisas.

Nem sequer o tinha comovido com a observação formulada em brincadeira de que ela

podia conhecer um outro príncipe mercador como ele em Birka ou Hedeby, e voltar para casa com

um marido. Se ele não podia estar ali para cuidá-la, como tinha feito às três vezes que permitiu

que Bella e sua mãe o acompanhassem, por Odín que ficaria em casa!

Charlie não tinha navegado nos últimos oito anos, e preferia passar os calorosos meses de

verão com Rénne; já tinha bastante idade, e seu amigo Perrín, ou Jasper se encarregavam de

comandar o barco. Os pais de Bella iriam sozinhos para o norte e não regressariam até o final do

verão.

Caçavam e exploravam juntos, e faziam amor, e Bella sonhava em chegar a ter uma

relação parecida com a deles. Mas, onde estava um homem como Charlie, que podia mostrar-se

gentil com as pessoas a quem amava, mas ao mesmo tempo ser tão perigoso e ameaçador com

seus inimigos, o homem que pudesse acelerar as batidas de seu coração, como lhe sucedia a Rénne só de olhá-lo?

Bella suspirou e caminhou em direção a seu lar. Na região não havia muitos homens

valiosos. Tinham uns poucos indivíduos gentis, mas não muitos, ainda que era bastante

considerável o número dos que podiam ser, e eram perigosos. As regiões setentrionais geravam

um conjunto de homens rudes, exemplares excelentes, mas ninguém que comovesse ainda seu

jovem coração. Se pelo menos ela pudesse navegar para o leste com Jasper... Aqui ou lá

seguramente encontraria o homem que lhe estava destinado, talvez um mercador ou um

marinheiro como seu pai, talvez um dinamarquês, ou um sueco, ou inclusive um norueguês do

sul. Todos comerciavam nos grandes centros mercantis do leste. Somente precisava encontrá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella esperou no lugar reservado à cozinha que sua mãe descesse do andar de cima. Jasper

partiria pela manhã no que em outras regiões do mundo podia denominar-se o alvorecer, mas

como nessas latitudes o sol se punha durante algumas horas por noite, não podia chamá-la assim.

Incluindo Jasper, havia uma tripulação de trinta e quatro homens. Uns poucos eram primos,

mas a maioria estava formada por amigos, todos amantes do mar. A carga seria formada pelas

peles que cada homem quisesse vender e por outros artigos valiosos que tinham acumulando

durante os escuros meses de inverno. A família de Bella tinha reunido cinqüenta e cinco peles

durante este inverno, entre elas duas valiosas peles de urso polar branco, que atingiam um

elevado preço no leste.

Seria uma viagem proveitosa para todos, e Bella precisava provar pelo menos uma vez,

tratando de que a incluíssem. Jasper tinha dito que não se opunha; ainda que, para ele era difícil

negar-lhe alguma coisa. Como o pai a tinha recusado três vezes durante a última semana, sua mãe

era agora a única possibilidade de que ele mudasse de atitude.

Os servos estavam preparando a comida da tarde. Eram todos estrangeiros, e tinham sido

capturados nas incursões vikings às terras meridionais. Os que serviam à família Swan eram

todos comprados, pois Charlie não tinha realizado incursões desde sua juventude, e também não

o tinha feito Jasper depois que começaram a navegar por conta de seu pai. Era um tema que às

vezes provocava discussões entre os pais de Bella, pois sua mãe tinha sido escrava, capturada

pelo pai de Charlie e entregue a Charlie lá pelo ano 851. É claro que Rénne, com seu feroz

orgulho, nunca reconhecia que Charlie tinha sido seu dono, e alguns dos relatos que cada um

narrava do outro aludiam às amargas lutas temperadas pelo amor que agora compartilhavam.

Bella não podia imaginar seus pais brigando, como tinha sido o caso antes. Ainda havia

discussões ocasionais entre eles, e às vezes Charlie cavalgava para o norte para acalmar-se um

pouco. Mas quando regressava, ambos se encerravam durante horas em seu dormitório, e quando

no fim saía, nenhum deles podia recordar porque tinham brigado. Todas as discussões, grandes e

pequenas, acabavam no dormitório, o que era motivo de diversão e brincadeiras para o resto da

família.

Irritada pela espera, Bella brigava com Sue reclamando de algumas das nozes doces

que a cozinheira juntava ao pão que estava preparando. Bella tratava de seduzi-la utilizando a

língua gaélica de Sue, um método que geralmente servia para suavizar a mulher. Graças aos

criados que vinham de tantos lugares diferentes, Bella tinha aprendido diversas línguas, e podia

falá-las todas como um nativo. Tinha uma mente ativa sempre ansiosa a aprender.

— Querida, deixa Sue em paz, antes que o pão de nozes, que é o favorito do seu pai,

converta-se num pão comum e simples.

Com expressão culpada, Bella engoliu a última das nozes que estava mastigando antes de

voltar-se para sua mãe.

— Achei que nunca chegaria. Que falou meu pai para conseguir que a levasse assim ao

andar de cima?

Rénne enrubesceu, e rodeando com um braço a cintura de sua filha a levou à sala, que

estava vazia, porque todos os homens se encontravam no fiorde carregando o barco.

— É necessário que fale dessas coisas na frente dos criados?

— O que eu disse? Todos viram como a tomava e ...

— Não importa. — Rénne sorriu. — e eu não lhe falei nada.

Bella se sentiu decepcionada, pois tinha abrigado à esperança de escutar de sua mãe uma

confissão realmente perversa; ela sempre se manifestava muito franca em todos os assuntos. Ao

perceber a decepção de sua filha, Rénne se pôs a rir.

— Querida, não precisei falar-lhe nada. Limitei-me a acariciar-lhe o pescoço. Sabes? Charlie

tem um lugar muito sensível no pescoço.

— E isso o faz tão sensual?

— Muito sensual.

— Então, provocaste-o. Envergonhe-se, mãe! — caçoou Bella.

— Envergonhar-me? Quando acabo de passar uma hora muito agradável com seu pai no

meio do dia, e ele está tão ansioso de ir ao porto? Às vezes uma mulher tem que tomar as ações em

suas próprias mãos quando o marido está atarefado.

Bella emitiu um som muito parecido a uma risadinha.

— E não se opôs que o afastasse da grata tarefa de ver como carregam o barco?

— O que lhe parece?

Bella sorriu, muito consciente de que ele de modo algum se opunha a essa distração.

Sua mãe não se parecia com as outras mães, e também não atuava como elas. Além dos

cabelos muito negros, próprios de sua linhagem celta, e dos cálidos olhos cinza, parecia

demasiado jovem para ter filhos adultos. Ainda que tivesse quase quarenta anos, parecia bem

mais jovem.

Rénne Swan era uma mulher muito formosa, e Bella se sentia sumamente

afortunada porque tinha herdado os traços de sua mãe, enquanto, sua estatura, os cabelos castanhos e

os olhos provinham só do pai. Em todo caso, podia agradecer a Deus não ser tão alta como seu pai

e seus irmãos. Rénne com freqüência tinha agradecido isso, ainda que ali no norte, a alta estatura

de Bella não era um problema que poderia ter sido em outro lugar, em vista de que os

noruegueses eram tão altos como ela ou ainda mais. No entanto, esse traço na região de origem de

Rénne teria sido uma evidente desvantagem, pois Bella teria sido tão alta como alguns homens,

mas mais do que a maioria.

— Suponho que não me esperavas só para fazer-me perguntas impertinentes — disse

Rénne.

Bella olhou para seus pés.

— Confiava que poderia falar com meu pai, agora que está de tão bom humor, para pedirlhe...

— Se pode embarcar com seu irmão? — Rénne terminou a frase para ela e meneou a

cabeça — Bella, por que é tão importante essa viagem?

— Devo encontrar um marido.

Acabava de explicar o que não podia dizer com tanta franqueza a seu próprio pai.

— E não pode achar um aqui em casa?

Bella contemplou os afetuosos olhos cinza.

— Mãe aqui não há nenhum a quem eu ame, não do modo que você ama meu pai.

— E considerou todos os homens que conheceu?

— Sim.

— Quer dizer que não pode aceitar Eric?

Bella não desejava informar sua decisão a seus pais, mas assentiu.

— Amo-o, mas como amo a meus irmãos.

— Então, o que quer é desposar um estrangeiro?

— Você desposou um estrangeiro, mãe.

— Mas seu pai e eu nos conhecemos muito tempo antes que finalmente reconhecemos

nosso amor e nos uníssemos.

— Creio que não precisarei de tanto tempo para dar-me conta de que estou apaixonada.

Rénne suspirou.

— Sim, saiba que eu mesma não tinha quando conheci seu pai. Muito bem, querida, falarei

esta noite com Charlie, mas não abrigues esperança de que ele mude de idéia. Penso o mesmo que

ele, pois não desejo que viaje com seu irmão.

— Mas mãe ...

— Deixe-me terminar. Se Jasper regressar a tempo, creio que poderemos convencer teu pai

de que a leve ao sul para procurar um marido.

— E se o verão estiver terminando quando ele voltar?

— Então terá que esperar até a primavera. Se devo perder-la em favor de um homem que

vive mais ao sul, prefiro esperar até a primavera ... A não ser que você esteja ansiosa para ter um

homem.

Bella mexeu a cabeça. Isso não era precisamente o que tinha pensado. Desejava viajar,

afastar-se da ameaça representada por Mike, mas também não podia falar sobre isso com sua mãe.

Rénne sorriu para sua filha, pois Bella não percebia quão desejável era.

— Querida, creia-me, sua idade não importará. Lutarão por você quando souberem que

está procurando marido, exatamente como fizeram aqui. Outro ano não modificará a situação.

Bella não insistiu, sentou-se frente à porta aberta que permitia a entrada da brisa morna e

a luz do dia. A grande casa de pedra construída pelo bisavô não tinha janelas, para evitar a

entrada do frio cruel do inverno. Bella estava ajudando Rénne a confeccionar uma grande

tapeçaria, pois a mãe carecia de paciência para fazê-lo sozinha.

Obedecendo a um impulso Bella perguntou:

— Que farias, mãe, se quisesse navegar nesse barco?

Rénne se pôs a rir, acreditando que o assunto já estava acabado.

— Embarcaria as escondidas e me esconderia no lugar onde depositam a carga; ali

permaneceria um dia ou dois, até que estivesse longe daqui.

Bella a olhou, incrédula.

— Faria isso de verdade?

— Não, querida, estou caçoando. Por que desejaria navegar sem seu pai?


	3. Chapter 3

A semente estava plantada e Bella não podia afastar seu pensamento do assunto. Sua

mãe tinha caçoado a respeito da possibilidade de embarcar sorrateiramente, mas no que havia dito

tinha um pequeno grão para germinar, e era impossível ignorá-lo. Rénne tinha audácia suficiente

para essa aventura, pois antes tinha protagonizado episódios mais temerários. Por acaso não tinha

percorrido o fiorde no mais cruel do inverno para regressar a Charlie depois que a roubaram,

antes de casar-se? Bella podia ser igualmente temerária. Podia conservar sua liberdade e evitar

Mike ao mesmo tempo, e isso seria uma aventura. O que excitava era precisamente o pensamento

da aventura.

A idéia tinha um só problema. Tinham lhe proibido de ir, e quando regressasse enfrentaria

uma situação infernal. Mas em seu entusiasmo, Bella recusou pensar nisso, e também não

permitiu que Jéssica se detivesse no tema quando soube o que ela propunha fazer. Jéssica se

surpreendeu, mas em todo caso, tinha perdido seu gosto pela aventura quando mal saiu da

meninice. Mas esse não era o caso de Bella.

As jovens estavam no andar de cima, na casa de Bella; era o único lugar que permitia

separar-se da festa de despedida que se celebrava lá embaixo. Essa noite a tripulação dormiria na

sala. Jéssica tinha ido com seu pai para despedir-se de seu irmão Jacob, pois ele tinha estado ali

nos últimos dias para ajudar nos preparativos. Bella se alegrava de que ele fosse membro da

tripulação, pois eram amigos íntimos. Inclusive tinha tentado ensinar a Jacob algumas das

línguas que ela tinha aprendido quando ambos eram mais jovens, ainda que tivesse tropeçado

com o inconveniente de que o jovem não era um aluno muito disposto. Jacob provavelmente era

o único que defenderia Bella quando Jasper e seus três primos, que também eram membros da

tripulação, começassem a reaprendê-la por sua temeridade.

Certamente, Jasper se irritaria, e o mesmo poderia dizer-se dos primos Jared, Paul, e

Sam, o mais velho dos três. Mas se estivessem bem longe de terra quando ela fosse descoberta,

e não houvesse possibilidades de devolvê-la, todos se acalmariam depois de descarregar sua

cólera sobre ela. No máximo a xingariam, pois ninguém se atreveria a pôr-lhe a mão em cima;

sabiam que não era uma moça disposta a suportar os golpes sem fazer o possível para devolvê-los.

— Por que, Bella? – perguntou Jéssica quando soube dos seus planos — Sua mãe sofrerá.

Seu pai sem dúvida se encarregará de.... – fez uma pausa e se estremeceu. – Temo pensar no que

fará.

Bella sorriu à jovem de corpo mais miúdo.

— Não fará nada até que eu regresse. E minha mãe nunca chora. Não se preocupará por

mim se você explicar onde estou. Suspeitará do que fiz quando não puder me achar, mas se

inquietará enquanto não souber onde estou. Por isso confiei em você.

— Oxalá tivesse confiado em outra pessoa! Seu pai se enfurecerá.

— Mas não contigo, Jéssica. E deve prometer-me que dirá amanhã que parti com Jasper, antes

que comecem a inquietar-se.

— O farei, Bella, mas ainda não entendo por que deseja desafiá-los. Antes nunca quis

navegar com seu irmão.

— Ora, quis fazê-lo, mas nunca contemplei a possibilidade de pedi-lo. E com respeito à

razão, advirto-a que esta é minha última possibilidade de navegar com Jasper. No próximo ano

meu pai me levará ao sul para encontrar um marido... Se não encontrar um eu mesma em Hedeby

– agregou com um sorriso.

— Falava sério quando disse que procuraria marido longe daqui? – perguntou assombrada

Jéssica.

— Acreditou que eu caçoava?

— Claro que sim. Significaria viver longe daqui, longe de seus pais.

— Não importa com quem me case, sempre terei que sair deste lugar.

— Mas se casasse com Eric, viveria perto de seu lar.

— Mas Jássica, não estaria profundamente apaixonada. Preferiria estar muito apaixonada

ainda que vivesse no longínquo leste. Mas esquece que meu pai é dono de dois grandes barcos e

de outro menor. Acredita que não me visitarão, não importa quão longe esteja?

— Sim, é lógico, irão vê-la. Tinha esquecido isso.

— Bem. De maneira que não tente me fazer mudar de idéia, pois não conseguirá. Desejo

passar maravilhosamente bem, e não me preocuparei com as conseqüências até que regresse. Não

sabe que lugares tão interessantes são as cidades comerciais, pois nunca foi visitá-las. Eu era

pequena quando estive nelas, e me interessavam unicamente as mercadorias que se ofereciam, não

os homens. Mas a esses lugares vão homens de todos os lugares do mundo. Encontrarei o homem

a quem amar, e o trarei para casa comigo, e isso acalmará a cólera de meu pai.

— Se você diz – observou Jéssica com ceticismo.

— Efetivamente. Agora, vamos com eles, pois caso contrário comerão os melhores pedaços

de carne.

Regressaram à sala ruidosa, e ofereceram uma grata visão aos homens turbulentos. Jéssica,

pequena e delicada, mal chegava à altura do ombro de Bella; e Bella era uma moça

excepcionalmente formosa, com sua túnica de seda azul que dissimulava mal o corpo grande, de

curvas generosas, com os pesados braceletes de ouro enfeitando os braços nus.

Eric palmeou o traseiro de Bella quando ela passou perto e a jovem se voltou para

mostrar a língua. O homem a seguiu para castigar seu atrevimento, mas ela o evitou. Bella

desejava que Eric também partisse no barco, mas ele e seus irmãos estavam ajudando seu pai,

Perrín, a agregar algumas habitações à casa que habitavam, e ademais cuidavam das colheitas.

Seu primo Sam a reteve e a agarrou pela cintura para levantá-la no ar e depois a baixou

para dar-lhe um beijo úmido.

— Menina, isso foi para atrair a sorte – disse com voz alcoolizada.

Bella riu. Ele fazia questão de chamá-la de menina ainda que já não o fosse, só porque

tinha dez anos a mais. Seu pai era um dos tios avôs de Kristen. Ele e seus irmãos viviam com

Billy, tios de Kristen. Seu primo irmão Embry não partiria na expedição, pois era o único filho de

Billy, e o tio fazia questão de mantê-lo em sua casa.

— Precisa de sorte para comerciar no leste? – perguntou ela a Sam.

— Um viking sempre precisa de sorte quando navega, não importa aonde vá.

Piscou-lhe um olho depois de comunicar essa informação. Bella mexeu a cabeça. Já tinha

bebido bastante, e a noite era jovem. Teria os olhos avermelhados quando empunhasse os remos,

pela manhã. E ela o compadeceria enquanto esperava em seu refúgio, entre a carga do barco.

— Deixa-a, Sam, antes que morra de fome – gritou alguém.

Sam obedeceu à indicação, mas antes também ele descarregou uma palmada sobre o

traseiro da jovem. Bella lhe dirigiu uma careta, e depois seguiu caminhando ao longo da mesa,

ao redor da qual estava sentada sua família. Nunca tinha entendido por que seu traseiro

provocava tantas palmadas, mas depois de cada banquete terminava com hematomas que durava

a semana inteira. De todos os modos, não lhe importava, porque o faziam com bom humor.

Rodeou a mesa, mas não passou do lugar que ocupava seu pai porque ele estendeu os

braços e a sentou sobre seus joelhos.

— Bells, estás brava comigo?

A olhava com o cenho franzido, mas em realidade era um gesto de inquietude. A mãe já

tinha falado com ele, e novamente tinha recebido uma rejeição; não desejava que a jovem fosse no

barco. Os olhos claros se fixaram nos olhos da mesma cor e ela sorriu, e rodeou com os braços o

pescoço do pai.

— Fiquei alguma vez brava contigo?

— Muitas vezes, segundo posso recordar, e sempre foi quando não te saías com a tua.

Bella se largou a rir.

— Essas vezes não contam.

— Compreendes por que não podes ir com Jasper? – perguntou amavelmente o pai.

— Sim, sei por que não queres que eu vá. – suspirou. – às vezes desejaria ser teu filho varão.

– ao ouvir isto, o homem jogou atrás a cabeça e riu de boa vontade. Ela o olhou com irritação. –

não vejo o que tem isso de divertido.

— Bells, pareces-te tua mãe mais do que crês – disse ele — a metade de sua vida ela fez todo

o possível para ser varão. E me sinto muito agradecido porque tenho uma filha, e tão formosa

como tu.

— Então, me perdoarias se eu... Se fizesse algo que tu não aprovasses?

Ele a olhou sorridente.

— Que classe de pergunta é essa? Fizeste algo?

— Não. – pelo momento, essa era a verdade.

— Então te limitas a supor ? Então supõe que te perdôo praticamente tudo... O que seja

razoável – agregou com uma olhada meio severa e meio divertida.

Ela se inclinou para diante e o beijou.

— Te amo muito – disse baixinho, e como resposta recebeu uma forte beliscão que lhe

cortou o ar e a induziu a gritar:

— Pai! — ele a retirou de seus joelhos com uma palmada e a ordem:

— Consegue um pouco de comer antes que não sobre nada.

A voz era áspera, mas a expressão demonstrava amor. Bella ocupou seu lugar à mesa,

entre a mãe e Jasper, que imediatamente apresentou um jarro de licor fumegante.

— Bells, não estas irritaras, verdade? – perguntou ele — Não preciso recordar tua cara

zangada toda à viagem.

Bella sorriu ao ver que ele se dispunha a encher um prato, pois era raro que ele

procedesse assim à mesa.

— Jasper, me compreendes, verdade?

Jasper emitiu um muxoxo.

— Como se tu permitisses que alguém te compreendesse...

— Não, não o permitiria, de maneira que não o faças. E no máximo, lamentarei ter que me

despedir de ti esta noite porque, a dizer verdade, não desejo ver-te partir sem mim pela manhã.

— Envergonha-te, Bella – brigou Rénne — se desejava que ele se sentisse culpado

porque te deixa aqui, conseguiste-o.

— Tolices – Bella sorriu implacável a Jasper, mas disse a sua mãe — nem sequer sentirei

falta.

Jasper a olhou, pasmo, quando ouviu a expressão desse sentimento tão pouco fraterno, e se

voltou para dizer algo a Embry, sentado em frente. Bella suspirou, pois Jasper ainda não sabia

quão verdadeiras seriam suas palavras, ainda que talvez as recordasse quando visse que tinha

embarcado com o resto da tripulação. Rénne equivocou o sentido do suspiro de Bella.

— Realmente lamentas tanto a decisão de teu pai?

— Mãe, teria sido uma aventura interessante antes de meu casamento – replicou

sinceramente Bella — Tiveste aventuras antes de casar-te, verdade?

— Sim, e também aventuras perigosas.

— Mas uma viagem comercial não é perigosa. E meu pai disse que sou muito parecida com

ti.

— Sim, já o ouvi – sorriu Rénne — e olhe, não se equivocou. Fiz tudo o possível para ser o

filho que meu pai nunca teve. Mas teu pai tem três varões formosos e lhe agrada sua filha única.

Não trates de ser o que és.

— Só desejava a aventura – reconheceu Bella.

— Então, continues desejando-a, porque ela chegará a ti quando menos o esperes.

— Como sucedeu a ti?

— Não lamento a aventura que me trouxe aqui, mas o lamentei então. E com o tempo farás

tua viagem, ainda que teu pai ainda não o saiba – disse Rénne num murmúrio — quando a casa

se tranqüilize, direi que não queres Eric, e isso o decepcionará. Ele e Perrín desejavam muito

essa união.

— Sento isso, mãe.

— Não o sentas, querida. Todos desejam que sejas feliz, e se não podes sê-lo com Eric,

assim são as coisas. Encontrar-te-emos um homem a quem possa amar.

Se eu não o encontrar primeiro, pensou Bella enquanto se inclinava para frente para

despedir-se com um beijo de sua mãe e depois do pai, com a esperança de que ambos

entendessem e perdoassem o que se propunha fazer.

— Quero-te muito, mãe.


	4. Resumo

E aí pessoal, eu gostaria de saber se alguém está a ler a história, ou se ela é muito chata, ou isso... eu sei que o Edward ainda não entrou, mas está quase, e a partir que ele entra é que a história tem mais acção!

Sei que não expliquei muito bem o resumo, então aqui vai um mais elaborado:

**Bella Swan é metade viking (pela parte do pai) e metade celta (pela parte da mãe) e é bastante aprecisda pelos homens, tendo tido já muitos pedidos de casamento, mas ela recusou a todos, pois ela quer ter um amor como o dos pais (um amor recheado de aventuras), para isso ela embarca às escondidas no navio de seu irmão, onde mais tarde vai viver muitas aventuras aonde ela é prisioneira de Edward Cullen, um saxão que odeia todos os viking, pois estes mataram muitos seres queridos seus. Quando Bella se encontra com Edward pela primeira vez este pensa que ela é um homem, alguns dias depois é que ela é na verdade uma mulher. Bella graças a sua mãe sabe se defender e manegear todos os tipos de armas (excepto o martelo). Será que no fim Bella e Edward ficarão juntos?**

Eu sei que não sou lá muito boa a fazer resumos, mas aqui vai mais um pouco da história, eu gostaria de saber qual a vossa opinião e o que eu tou a fazer de mal, já que é a primeira fic que eu publico (fic adaptada).


	5. Chapter 4

A tormenta denunciou a presença de Bella; e não foi uma tormenta tão grave, pelo menos

nesse momento. Mas mal a nave começou a balançar-se sobre as ondas encrespadas, ela sentiu

vontade incontrolável de vomitar. Bela marinheira que era ela! Tinha esquecido que tinha

sucedido da última vez que navegou. A mínima agitação do mar, e já não podia reter o conteúdo

de seu estômago.

Alguém a ouviu vomitar, e abriu a escotilha do porão. Depois de dar uma olhada, o

marinheiro fechou a escotilha com um forte golpe. Bella nem sequer soube quem era, e no

momento não importava, pois o balanço do barco era cada vez mais intenso.

Até esse momento tinha tido sorte. Conseguiu deslizar-se em segredo à habitação de seus

irmãos, por trás do estábulo, e tomar um conjunto de prendas de Seth, com o fim de usá-las na

viagem; mas também levou algumas de suas próprias túnicas, para vesti-las quando chegassem

aos mercados. Introduzir-se no porão do barco tinha sido a parte mais fácil, pois só tinha ficado

um homem como guardião, e ainda que estivesse sentado próximo do porão, o via cabeceando e

adormecido. Bella, ágil e destra apesar de sua altura, tinha aproveitado a oportunidade. E em

seu esconderijo tinha se sentido bastante cômoda, apesar da escuridão que ali reinava. O lugar

estava ocupado por pilhas de suaves peles que permitiam ocultar-se e preparar uma cama

agradável.

Assim tinham passado dois dias. Tinha confiado que disporia pelo menos de um dia a mais

antes de revelar sua presença, pois o alimento que levava duraria esse tempo. Mas não sucedeu

assim. A tormenta a tinha denunciado. E ainda que ninguém tivesse ido procurá-la, o fariam mais

cedo ou mais tarde.

Bella tinha a sensação de que o terceiro dia tinha passado antes que abrissem novamente

a escotilha e a luz do dia entrasse. Preparou-se para lutar, pelo menos na medida em que seu

corpo debilitado permitisse, o que não era muito. Ainda se sentia mal, apesar da tormenta ter se

acalmado.

Jasper desceu ao porão. Bella estava no lugar onde tinha caído depois do último vaivém da

nave, praticamente aos pés de seu irmão. A luz feria os olhos, e não podia levantar a cabeça e

olhar Jasper. A voz de seu irmão, áspera por causa da cólera, revelou quem era.

— Bella, sabes o que fizeste?

— Sei – respondeu ela com voz débil.

— Não, não o sabes!

Ela protegeu os olhos num esforço para ver a expressão de seu irmão, mas não conseguiu

ver nada.

— Jasper, por favor, ainda não posso suportar a luz.

Ele se pôs de joelhos ao lado de sua irmã, e segurou a grossa jaqueta de pele que ela se tinha

posto sobre a túnica de couro, uma peça que conseguia dissimular-lhe os peitos. Com gesto

sombrio os olhos de Jasper percorreram as perneiras bem asseguradas e as botas altas de suave

pele. Bella se tinha posto um largo cinto, a grande fivela enfeitada com esmeraldas.

— Onde conseguiste estas coisas? – perguntou, referindo-se às roupas.

— Não são tuas – assegurou Bella — Tomei-as emprestadas de Seth, porque sua

estatura é parecida à minha, e...

— Cala-te, Bella! – rugiu Jasper — Sabes o que pareces?

— um homem de tua tripulação? – aventurou-se dizer ela, tratando de suavizar a cólera de

seu irmão.

Mas não teve efeito. Tinha os olhos tão cinzas como a tormenta que acabavam de enfrentar.

Parecia que desejava golpeá-la, e que tinha que apelar a todas suas reservas para conter-se.

— Por que, Bella? Nunca fizeste nada tão absurdo!

— Há várias razões. – já podia ver claramente seu irmão, que tinha se inclinado e estava do

mesmo nível que ela, mas evitou o olhar do jovem quando acrescentou — uma razão foi à

aventura. Essa foi só uma razão. Também tem o fato de que desejo casar-me, mas em nossa região

não quero ninguém. Abrigava a esperança de conhecer muitos homens novos nos grandes

mercados.

— Nosso pai te teria levado – afirmou ele friamente.

— Já sei. Nossa mãe me disse que poderia fazê-lo quando regressasses, ou pelo menos na

primavera.

— Mas decidiste que não podias esperar. E isso é tudo! – estalou os dedos. – desafias...

— Espera, Jasper. Tinha outra razão. Teve alguém, não direi o nome, de maneira que não o

perguntes, decidido a forçar-me ao casamento e decidido também a apoderar-se de mim.

— Mike! – explodiu Jasper.

— Não disse nomes, Jasper. Mas não podia revelar a ninguém à atitude deste homem,

porque se o fazia nunca poderia fazer nada por mim mesma. Meu pai se teria ocupado dele, mas

não o teria matado, porque ainda não fez nenhum dano. E falar-lhe ou castigá-lo... Bem, não creio

que isso o tivesse convencido. E teria perdido minha liberdade, de maneira que me pareceu que o

mais conveniente era afastar-me um tempo, e se desse modo podia encontrar marido, tanto

melhor.

— Odín nos ajude! – exclamou Jasper — não podia esperar-se melhor raciocínio de uma

mulher.

— És injusto, Jasper! Disse que a soma de todas estas razões foi o que me decidiu – afirmou

Bella em atitude defensiva.

— É mais provável que o que te decidiu fosse só a excitação da aventura, pois há modos de

tratar um homem como o que tu descreves, e o sabes bem.

— Meu pai não o teria matado só porque ele me ameaçou.

— Mas eu o teria feito.

Ela o olhou com os olhos semicerrados.

— O terias matado só porque me deseja? Estás disposto a matar a todos os homens que me

desejem?

— A todos os que crêem que podem ter-te à margem de que digas sim ou não.

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso, consciente de que tinha falado como seu verdadeiro irmão.

— Nesse caso, não há problema. Tu serás toda a proteção que preciso nas cidades

comerciais.

— Se fosses ali, mas não o farás – replicou ele —. Voltarás para casa.

— Oh, não, Jasper! Os homens não me perdoariam se perdesses tanto tempo nisto.

— Todos concordarão que deves voltar para casa!

— Mas, por quê? Em que os prejudica minha companhia? A única coisa que desejais é

comerciar. – ante a expressão de fúria de Jasper, os olhos de Kristen se abriram porque de repente

concebeu uma idéia, e a excitação a dominou. — é uma expedição viking!

Nesse momento apareceu Paul, primo de ambos, que se tinha assomado à abertura da

escotilha.

— Disseste, Jasper? Thor! Foi uma tolice – exclamou o gigante loiro.

— Idiota! – Jasper se pôs de pé e olhou hostil ao homem mais jovem. — Tu sim disseste!

Antes só suspeitava.

Paul desceu ao porão e olhou nos olhos de Jasper.

— E agora que farás? A devolverá a casa para que diga a teu pai?

Jasper elevou os olhos ao céu.

— Juro, Paul, que és um verdadeiro tesouro de informação. Como encantaria nossos

inimigos apoderar-se de tua pessoa.

— Que disse?

Jasper não se dignou a responder isso, e olhou Bella, que sorria.

— Não dirá a nosso pai a verdade? – perguntou com o tom mais esperançoso de que ela

jamais tinha ouvido.

— Que te parece?

Ele gemeu ao ouvir essa resposta, mas descarregou sua cólera sobre Paul, e deu um

murro que enviou o homem mais jovem sobre a pilha de peles. Complementou o golpe arrojandose

sobre Paul, que replicou no autêntico estilo viking.

Bella permitiu que o combate prosseguisse por vários minutos antes de interrompê-lo

num tom suficientemente alto, de maneira que a escutassem acima dos rosnados de dor.

— Se Crêem que me sentirei culpada, quando amanhã ver as caras de ambos golpeadas, vos

desiludirei, pois não vos atribuirei mérito pelo esporte que estavam praticando.

Jasper se afastou de seu antagonista e rosnou a Bella.

— Bella, te jogaria ao mar, e depois diria a nossos pais que te afogaste, em lugar de ter

que confessar que te levei a uma expedição viking. Creio que prefeririam saber que te afogaste.

Ela avançou de joelhos até Jasper, e deu um beijo na bochecha que já começava a inchar-se.

Depois se pôs de cócoras e sorriu.

— Reconhece tua derrota, irmão, e diga aonde vamos.

— Isso é algo que não precisas saber de maneira que não voltes a perguntar. Permanecerás

no barco e fora da vista de todos.

— Jasper! – mas Jasper ignorou o rogo e saiu do porão. Bella se voltou para Paul, que

começava a levantar

— Tu me dirás?

— E que me repreenda o resto da viagem? Tem coração, Bella.

— Oh, que injustos! – exclamou Bella às costas de Paul que já começava a subir à

coberta.


End file.
